My Stupid Mouth
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: After five years of dating, Edward decided to make the big step. He has the perfect proposal, but he's not good with words. What can go wrong? TLS Lyrics & Lemons O/S Contest Entry


**TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest**

**PenName:** addicted-to-romione-bedward (beta'd by Feralness Is Me)

**Song:** **John Mayer**** - **My stupid mouth (http:/ www . youtube . com/ watch?v=eSEYOpI985s)

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 7.335

**Pairing:** Bella/Edward

**Summary:** After five years of dating, Edward decided to make the big step. He has the perfect proposal, but he's not good with words. What can go wrong? TLS Lyrics & Lemons O/S Contest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Stephenie owns Twilight and John Mayer owns his song. I just played around with them.

I didn't win anything, but you can find the other stories for the contest here: http:/ www . fanfiction . net/u/2942359/ TLS_Lyrics_and_Lemons_Contest (some are really amazing)

**EPOV**

It was my fifth year anniversary with Bella, and I was really hopeful for tonight. I had a feeling it was going to be my lucky night. Everyone had told me I had to get the courage and just ask her. And I was going to do it tonight.

We were seated at the window seat at a small, intimate, romantic restaurant. She turned to look at me with her big, brown eyes, smiling softly.

"It's very thoughtful of you. I'm glad you remembered," she whispered, reaching across the table to grab my hand.

I beamed at her. "Of course, I remembered. Five years ago, today, I nearly killed you with my car."

She grimaced. "Yeah, not the usual way to get my attention." She giggled, squeezing my hand. "But you brought me flowers in the hospital and helped me when I had that awful cast."

I grinned, bringing her hand to my lips and kissing her fingers.

Ah, I loved those fingers. They always felt good around my cock.

_Focus, Edward. You have to make her your fiancée by the end of the evening._

I cleared my throat, playing with the fork in my plate.

"Are you okay, honey? You look troubled. Is it med school wearing you down?" Bella asked worried.

"I don't think we should date anymore," I blurted out.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That's not what I wanted to say!_

"What?" she gasped, getting a panicked look in her eyes.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore."

_Shit. I'm going deeper. Stupid fucking mouth!_

"You're breaking up with me?" Bella whispered, her small hand going over her mouth as big tears formed in her eyes and started rolling down her cheeks.

"Fuck, no!" I shouted, grabbing my hair. "I can't do this…"

She sniffed delicately and started meticulously ripping the napkin and making small balls of it, while her eyes were out the window, as silent tears fell down her rosy cheeks.

I was such an asshole. Mama always said, 'think before speaking'. I never listened to her.

I had to rectify the mistake, but I had no idea how. I was lucky Bella was still there.

I caught my lower lip between my teeth as my hand reached for the salt shaker; I switched its place with the pepper shaker then put it back. Then I switched them again; it looked like a chess game.

"Are you seeing someone else?"

My head jerked up at her soft, hurt voice. "No!"

"Then why… We love each to her, don't we?" Bella asked fearfully. "Have you fallen out of love?"

"Bella, you know I always say the most stupid thing. I have no filter."

"That's good. It means you speak the truth."

"Bella, love, it came out wrong. I wanted to say something else," I pleaded with her.

"Like what?" she asked, playing with the balls she had made of the napkin.

I reached in my pocket and extracted the square, velvety box. I got up and stumbled to her side before I kneeled at her feet. Looking up, I shot her the smile I knew she loved. Her brown eyes were full of questions and wonder.

"Like this," I whispered, grabbing her hand. "I don't want you to be my girlfriend, because I want you to be my wife. I don't want to date you anymore, because I want to marry you. Do you?" I asked. "Want to marry me, that is."

_I need a Razzie Award for the worst proposal out there._

Bella blinked then looked at the closed box. _Fuck. Closed box_.

I fumbled with it, opening and showing her the ring…that wasn't there. It was in her small cake that should have arrived ten minutes ago.

"Uhh, did you lose it?" She giggled.

_She giggled. _That meant I must have been forgiven. Again. She was too good and understanding with me.

"Actually, it's in the cake," I explained sheepishly.

"Yes, Edward. I'd love to be your wife and marry you."

"Really?"

"Of course! It wouldn't have been original if you hadn't screwed it up. Let's hope the ring doesn't end up in some else's cake. Huh?"

I must have gotten a panicked look because she laughed and bent to kiss me.

The waiter chose that moment to bring the cake, winking at me. I nodded to him and brought my chair around the table to sit next to my beautiful fiancée. I watched as Bella cut the cake and brought it to her lips — moaning when she tasted the mousse. On her next cut, she found the ring.

She gasped, her eyes meeting mine. "Oh, Edward. It's your mother's ring!"

I felt my neck going red. "Uh, yeah." I grabbed and cleaned it on my napkin then put it on her finger. "I love you."

"I love you more. Take me home," she whispered, her voice showing her desire for me.

After paying the check quickly, I rushed us to my car then to my crappy student flat. As I unlocked the door, I glanced at her.

"Oh, we can't live here any more."

"Is this worded wrong again?" Bella asked, her hands going under my sweater.

"Maybe." Again. _Fuck_. "I talked with my parents and they sorta helped me buy a house."

"Oh, Edward!" She squealed, jumping up and wrapping her legs around me.

We stumbled inside. I closed the door and pressed her back against it. We had mastered undressing quickly, but I knew we had to take it slowly. At least, tonight.

"Maybe we shouldn't…" I started but forgot what I wanted to say when her hot little tongue touched my nipple, before her lips wrapped around it.

"I'm going to hurt you if you deny me my first time with my fiancé now."

I laughed. "I was thinking…maybe…the bed?"

"Oh, that sounds amazing. I want you between my legs. That's probably the only time I love your mouth."

"Hey!" I mock protested, but complied. She was right. I couldn't say anything stupid if I was eating her pussy.

I lay her on the bed, kneeling next to it and bringing her to the edge; her legs were around my shoulders. Then I dived for her precious juices.

_Lick. Suck. Swirl._ Loud moan from Bella.

_Lick. Suck. Dip. Swirl_. Unknown screeching sound from Bella.

_Lick. Suck. Swirl._

_Lick. Suck. Dip. Swirl._

Her hips started bucking up and her slender fingers wrapped in my hair, keeping my face there.

"I need you," she mewled as my tongue became coated in her juices.

I reached for the nightstand and ripped a condom before I guided my dick in her tight tunnel_. _

_Ah, home_.

It felt so good to make love with her. Always.

Her hands cupped my cheeks as she leaned up to kiss me. I groaned, realizing she could taste herself. I was the luckiest bastard to have her, even though I had no idea why she put up with me and my stupid mouth. I said the most horrible things sometimes.

I kept thrusting gently inside her, keeping her hips in place. I wanted this to last, to be the best time ever. And it was in the end. Bella shuddered and fell apart in my arms, calling out my name. I followed her, shouting her name and how much I loved her.

"I'm never speaking up again. I could have lost you," I mumbled, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Lucky I know you better. I kept thinking, 'he just worded it wrongly. Like always' and I was right." She beamed and kissed my nose soundly. "But don't change. It won't be you if you start saying the right thing."

I laughed, nuzzling her neck. "Starting now. No more mistakes."

"Let's see how long that lasts this time. You promised to never say the wrong thing two years ago. Remember?" she asked, playing with my hair.

I cringed, remembering how I had opened my mouth and said the most atrocious thing ever. I tried to defend myself again.

"It grows old to say the same swear words. I had to be creative."

"Oh, yes!" Bella laughed loudly. "You shouting at the top of your lungs, in a park, on a Sunday when kids are there with their parents, 'fuck you hard with my big cock!' is perfectly normal."

**Review if you enjoyed it.**


End file.
